


He laid on the bed and it was just right

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: This one's all about a bed.





	He laid on the bed and it was just right

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into the monthly drabble challenge. The prompt for April was "just right" for a count of 100 words.

Draco Malfoy knew how important a bed is. It’s the heart of the home and foundation of a relationship. The process for picking out theirs had taken what Harry defined a ridiculous amount of time but Draco knew to be appropriate ponderation.

Having the perfect bed didn’t mean sleep always came easy for either of them. There were nights, like this one, when Harry got restless. He shifted unable to get comfortable until Draco wrapped an arm around him, manhandling him until he curled up with his head on Draco’s chest, then he settled. Yes, their bed was just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the participants giving me the push I needed to just get over myself and put words on a page. You're all wonderful.
> 
> find me on [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat.


End file.
